


How to Take Care of Prompto the Chocobo

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Beauty and the Chocobo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, COMPLETE!, Comfort, Friendship, Happy Final Fantasy XV Anniversary!, Ignis Worship Squad, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Prompto Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: It's all leaving him. They're all leaving him. He knew he'd stop dreaming but he doesn't want the dream to end yet. It can't. Not yet. It's all he has.*COMPLETE!* Promnis. Pre-Final Fantasy XV AU in which Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis find out Prompto's darkest secret much earlier. Something causes a world-wide MT infection, causing their Prompto to suddenly become excruciatingly ill. Will his secret crush and brothers abandon him, or will they surprise him?(Happy Anniversary to all of our darling boys!)





	1. Lavender, Beauty and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Wayfaring Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725950) by [lithos_saeculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithos_saeculum/pseuds/lithos_saeculum). 
  * Inspired by [One Week Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633396) by [birdsandivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory). 



> Hello! Thank you for wanting to become a part of this adventure. I'm happy you're here. :)
> 
> This was originally meant to be a simple Promnis one-shot, in which Ignis simply looks after a chocobo with a small cold, but I cannot get 'Poor Wayfaring Stranger' out of my head. That breathtakingly beautiful masterpiece has Cor rescuing young Prompto from a life as an MT soldier, and Prompto struggling with every crevace of human life. Not being able to get that out of my mind, along with feeling as though the reveal of Prompto's MT background was glossed over in-game, led me to create this. I know Episode Prompto is packed full of emotional goodness, but I haven't forgotten how me watching a certain reveal for the first time made me feel.
> 
> I can't stress how beautiful 'Poor Wayfaring Stranger' is. This story either would have just ended up as a simple Christmas one-shot or wouldn't have been written at all if it hadn't been for that story. Prompto's trauma and the story being written in the present tense were inspired by that masterpiece. I am forever grateful to the author of that one-of-a-kind magic.

It stopped during a waltz through the school halls, time, space, fate and everything in between. He fought to brush it off, fought to erase it, as if he had any power over anything, but as he did with everything else, he failed. Failed to change anything, failed to stop it, failed to make it right. Failed. All he, Prompto, had to do was lift a hand and stop it-but even something as simple as that was too difficult. 

It stopped on the way to their next class, the symphony that made his world right. Peaceful. Safe. It was supposed to stay that way, but it slipped through his fingers. Noctis. School. Happy voices, warm voices, homework assignments, life, wonder, hope. Slipped between his fingers like the times of sand. Everything he fought to erase crept up on him, erupted, swallowed him and his world whole. Life, voices, everything became black. Disappeared. 

Prompto remembers. Remembers what it felt like when time stopped. Remembers what it felt like when he slipped out of his dream and back into deafening silence. First his chest became heavier than Ramuh's fist, then his arms. Hands. Fingers. He tried to fought it off, tried to assure Noctis nothing was wrong, but the heaviness spread like a virus. Quickly spread to his stomach, twisting it and the universe inside out. The words falling out of his lips were incomprehensible but he knew he had to let Noctis know he was all right, it wasn't a big deal, nothing was wrong. But it wouldn't stop. It kept spreading. Spread to his thighs. Ankles. Spread until there was nothing left.

There were arms. Arms and frantic voices. Warmth, sudden, life-giving surges of warmth. Noctis' voice. Needing help. He remembers seeing the bright, golden lights inside their school, then remembers calmer lights. The lights inside Noctis' apartment. Even greater warmth. Noctis speaking to him, letting him know everything was going to be all right. Worry. Blue eyes burdened with pain. Fear. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Noctis wasn't supposed to be worrying about him. Nothing was supposed to be happening at all. Everything was supposed to be okay. They were supposed to be at school, studying the history of the Crownsguard. Complaining about why there were so many tests for the Architecture of Insomnia. But he couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop himself from falling.

How did it happen? He's trying to remember how it happened. It hurts, working around the fog, it just makes everything hurt even more, but he has to remember how it happened. There was something about water. Something creeping inside of him. Warping him. Reminding him of the way things used to be. Taking away Noctis. There's more but he can't reach it, can't reach anything. Can't even breathe.

He doesn't know if he's on Noctis' bed or his couch. It just feels warm, oh so warm. And there are familiar voices. Noctis' voice is there. So there's nothing to worry about. Smells like Ignis, too. He doesn't hear a certain elegant, ethereal voice but his fragrance is there. Sweet and earthy. Lavender. Noctis is there, and so is Gladio. There's just no Ignis. He's busy, away on business having to do with the crown. His duties as Noctis' tactician and caretaker.

There's something against his forehead. It's damp but warm, so warm. Smells wonderful too. Like Ignis. Noctis' eyes meet his, full of pain and anger, taking away electric surges of happiness. His hand is settled against Prompto's forehead, and his voice is angry. Soft, but angry. Words are supposed to come out but nothing happens. As usual, nothing happens. Prompto fails at even assuring his friend, his first friend, that nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. It's just a tiny cold. Probably just some stupid head cold that will go away in a day or two. No big deal. But no words come. Only small sounds. 

Prompto tries to reach out and grab Noctis' hand, face, something. Anything to make him feel better. A hand, gentle and firm, seizes his in return. Noctis is hurting and it's _his_ fault. Noctis is hurting, Gladio's hurting, everything's bleeding. Nothing's making sense. Everything's hurting from the inside out. Stomach's churning, bleeding, head pounding. Nothing. Everything. Hurt. Nausea. Can't speak.

Arms wrap around him. Lift him. He's riding on someone's back. Can't tell if its Noct's or Gladio's, but it's warm. Gentle. Ignis' scent is still there, on his clothes and forehead. The world still smells like lavender. He's settled into the bathroom and directed to where he can let everything out. It all comes out and it hurts. Bleeds. Everything on him is bleeding and it won't stop. Dizziness. More nausea. Just won't stop. Won't stop. Noctis. Gladio. Ignis.

Prompto tries to tell them everything's going to be okay, but everything just keeps bleeding. Keeps coming up. He tries to apologize, tries to stop crying, but he fails at producing words. Only sounds. Tears. Darkness. Hurt. 

It's going back to the way it used to be. Going back to darkness. Silence. Noct and Gladio are going to disappear and the dream's going to end. There won't be any more Noct, any more Gladio, any more Ignis. No more lavender. Just more bleeding. Hurt. Nausea.

Prompto can't stop crying. He cries even though all of his functions should be broken, cries even though everything is raw and bleeding and defective. He doesn't want to let go but everything's slipping between his fingers like sand and he's scared. It's all leaving him. They're all leaving him. He knew he'd stop dreaming but he doesn't want the dream to end yet. It can't. Not yet. It's all he has. 

Arms wrap around him. Hold him. They're Gladio's arms, strong and protective. Prompto reaches out, hugs him. Tight. Doesn't want to let go. Letting go will mean going back with them. The people that will hurt him. Make him bleed even more. He's frightened and Gladio's so strong. Gladio won't let anything happened to him. Gladio won't let them take him away. Won't let his dream end. It will keep going.

Someone kisses his forehead. The lips are warm and remind him of the earth. They're Gladio's. Gladio's talking, setting him back down somewhere, talking to Noctis. His stomach churns again but nothing happens. It's okay. Nothing else needs to come up for the time being. He can leave them alone. They can talk to each other. His stomach keeps churning but it's just churning. It's okay. Still okay. No one needs to come. He wraps his arms around his stomach, making sure nothing's falling out of it, and turns over. Listens to familiar voices. Smiles. Everything's hurting, bleeding, but he smiles. They're there. They're all there. Noctis. Gladio.

Ignis.

\------------------------

He wakes up and the world still smells like Ignis. It now sounds like Ignis. He doesn't hear Noct or Gladio, but there's music. Soft music. Music and lavender and warmth. Beautiful warmth. He cries because it's so warm. It's warm and his stomach has stopped churning. Stopped hurting. It's all okay.

Ignis is there.

He rubs his eyes, heart skipping a few beats. The lights are still familiar, still kind. He's still at home. Still safe. And it smells like sweet earth. Also smells like stew. His stomach churns but it's not painful. It's a happy, thrilling feeling, like a roller coaster drop. 

He wants to see. Wants to see Ignis. Wants to see what he's making. Tries to move but everything's too heavy. He hears a whimper of protest and recognizes it as his. Moving makes everything hurt again so he goes back to being still. Goes back under his blanket. The warm, hearty blanket that smells like lavender. Happiness. Prompto inhales it so much his nose hurts. His chest hurts. Feels like it's going to break open like a bag of Choco-puffs. He goes on smelling it because it smells like happiness. Safety. Ignis. Not only that, but he's not vomiting any more. His stomach's still doing backflips but he's not vomiting any more.

He's bored. Funny, being bored after so much has gone wrong, but he's restless. Restless and defective. Wants to see Ignis. Wants to see everything. Wants to ask him about his day. Wants to call Noctis. Gladio. But nothing works. With another sound of protest, he bundles all the way up. Listens to the nice music. 

Ignis has great taste in music. It's soothing.

He hopes Noct and Gladio are okay. Hopefully he didn't vomit all over either one of them. Prompto decides to hate himself even more if that happened. It will only be fair. He realizes it'll be fair as his eyes grow heavier. He wants to stay awake! He only just returned a few seconds ago! But it's not working. Nothing's working. The heaviness is spreading again. It's taking him away again.

The last things he sees are Ignis' eyes.

\----------------------------------

Screams are coming out of him, loud and shrill. They won't stop. Nothing will stop. It just keeps hurting. Bleeding. Haunting. Frightening him. Stomach, hands, eyes, chest. It all hurts. So many needles. Fear. Lifeless voices. None of it familiar. None of it his. Not even his body. All theirs. All cold. 

He can't stop screaming. Everything's scary. Painful. The darkness is too much. There are too many hands. Needles. None of them familiar. He's been with them for a very long time but he doesn't know them. He doesn't _want_ to know them. He's scared of them. So he keeps on screaming. Crying. Reaching.

Arms wrap around him again, warm. Loving. He calms down a little. He's still crying, still frightened, so he holds onto his protector tight. The scent of sweet, calming earth hits him and he recognizes its Ignis. Ignis is there, keeping him away from the people. He's there. There. Safe.

The screaming stops. He buries his head into Ignis' chest, sobbing. His stomach starts churning again. Please don't let him vomit all over Ignis' nice, sweet-smelling suit. Please don't. He has to keep it down. Noct and Gladio would be bad enough. But not Ignis. He can't do it to Ignis. No. He's so warm and wonderful and beautiful. Prompto cries even harder because he's so close and safe. So beautiful. He can't vomit on Ignis. He-

-feels a hand on his chest. His stomach. It's not cold and cruel but beautiful. Gentle. Soothing. He cries even harder. He's worrying Ignis but he's crying because it just feels so right. So safe. He opens his mouth and hopes the words that come out sound like 'thank you'. He feels like vomiting but nothing happens because the hand keeps it down. Keeps him calm. It's wonderful. 

Lavender and earth and vanilla fill him. Cradle him. He's burning up but nothing hurts. Everything feels right. Like happiness. He's not crying any more and the hands are all gone. A gentle, divine voice says something to him and he opens his mouth to respond, but his words don't sound right. Of course they don't-he's broken. But the voice doesn't mind. The voice keeps cradling him. So he hopes he says 'thank you' again before he goes back to sleep.

When he opens his eyes again, flavors fill him. Warm him. Soothe his throat. They're _delicious._ What are they-cloves? Basil? He doesn't know. They're just warm and rich and wonderful. They taste like life. Heaven. They make him cry. Arms are holding him up and a hand is feeding him. There's a voice speaking to him, letting him know he's safe. It doesn't just sound beautiful-it sounds like beauty. Grace.

"You're all right, little one. Nothing's going to harm you while I'm here. You're home."

Prompto cries even harder. He says words and hopes they're 'thank you' instead of a bunch of nonsense. Lips fall upon his forehead, oh so warm and loving. Wonderful. He melts into the touch and finds they fall upon the bridge of his nose. His cheeks. He smiles and happy sounds come out. Everything feels heavy and strange, but happy sounds come out. Because of the arms holding him.

His eyes meet beauty, elegance and warmth. His heart skips what must be a thousand beats and his stomach churns, but he doesn't have to vomit. He can't because of the flavors inside of him. "Delighted to see you're feeling a little better, small one," the voice taking care of him says. A warm, merry laugh follows. "You've done nothing but worry us all half to death. Noct and Gladio are out at the market for me, so no worries, they'll be back soon. Would you like more stew? Seems to be agreeing with you."

"Yeah, please."

Words. He actually said not just one word, but _two._ He opened his mouth to speak and it worked. He wants to talk more. "Mmm, 's yummy," he says about the stew, heart doing a thousand somersaults because his words are working. It's amazing! He keeps on going. "What's it called?" 

Beauty responds and he's happy. Kind. Proud. As he should be. "It's my special medley of healing magic, thank you very much. I'll give you just a little more, and how about a bath later? That will do you some good."

"Okay. Yaaay, bath time. Bath time for me."

He's trying to be silly, the way he normally is. He sounds stupid but at least his words are working. At least Ignis can understand him. Maybe he should talk more before his voice disappears. "Did you have a good day, Iggy?" he asks. That's an okay question. And he remembered beauty having a name: Ignis. The one called Ignis frowns.

"I'll have an even better one, once you're well."

Prompto tries to tell him he'll be better soon, but then flavors explode inside of him again. Herbs and magic and happiness. Warmth. He makes an 'mmm' sound, trying to be normal, but he can't stop crying. Beaming. Reaching. He wants to keep talking but the flavors are making him sleepy. So are the smells. It's okay though. Everything is okay.

Ignis is there.

\-------------------------------

He wakes up again and it's dark. Everything is dark. There is no Ignis. No Noct or Gladio. There isn't anything but darkness and silence. 

He quickly grows frightened. Nothing's warm and wonderful any more. Ignis is gone. All gone. No more flavors. No more music. No more lavender.

Gone.

Prompto cries. He calls out their names but they don't come. The tears don't stop. His stomach's churning even harder than before. Releases everything. The stew. The flavors. Everything Ignis made. He tries to stop it but it keeps coming up. He loses everything. Everything.

Prompto keeps crying. Ignis made that for him but now it's _gone._ The darkness is gone but maybe it should have swallowed him up. Maybe he should just disappear into it. He hates himself. Hates hates hates. Just wants to stop.

Dizziness strikes him like a bag of bricks once arms are thrown about him. Beauty's voice comes to him and it's close. But something's wrong. It's angry. Very angry. "How can they commit such atrocities and _justify_ them? The soul-less blaggards, they deserve to be boiled alive!"

Something's wrong. Everything's wrong. Beauty is angry. So is Noctis. Gladio's quiet but just as angry as they are. They're talking, talking about things he doesn't want them to talk about. Gentle arms are about him but he's frightened. Nothing's stopping. Stomach churning again. Bleeding. Vomit. Talking and talking and talking. He hears Cor's name. Gladio mentions Cor. Cor. The one that found him. Raised him. They must've called him. Must've visited him. Something. And he told them _everything._

_Everything._

Noctis says something about an examination. Prompto screams. He knows. Gladio knows. _Ignis_ knows. They all know. They want him to be examined and the hands will go back to hurting him. He screams and won't stop screaming until it stops. Until it goes back to the way it was. He screams even though he's beyond broken, even though all of his functions have gone haywire. He screams because he can't lose it all. Can't lose Noct. Gladio. The flavors. The lavender. The voice.

Ignis.

Prompto's words work but they aren't happy. They aren't peaceful questions about Ignis' day. 

"Don't make me go back, please! I'll be good, I promise! I'll be good! I'll be better! Please, please don't send me back! Don't send me away! Please! I'll do anything! I don't want to go back! Please don't make me! Please! I wanna stay! Lemme stay, please! Please! I'm sorry!"

There are arms, loving hands and kisses, but he keeps on screaming. He's rocked back and forth with comforting messages but he keeps screaming. 

He wants to stay. He can't go back.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds Ignis' eyes and cries harder. He listens, listens as hard as he can, because their voices are familiar. Loving. They're his. Safe. They aren't leaving. They must know but they aren't leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, by no means, does not take a stab at men that enjoy feminine things or exhibit feminine behavior. This is taking a stab at grumpy, cranky ol' Cor being soft and sweet. But no worries. The Sailor Scouts love him, Prompto loving him the most.
> 
> Thank you for becoming a part of this journey. It means the world to me. :)

He awakens but nothing's better. He doesn't know if it would've been better to remain in darkness, far away from Ignis and Noctis and Gladio, or if it was okay for him to open his eyes. Either way, everything hurts. Everything is cold. Heavy. Bleeding. Frightening. 

Prompto remembers. Remembers his stomach churning and forcing out Ignis' stew. All of those beautiful, warm, soothing flavors _gone._ Remembers Noctis. Anger. Familiar voices, all of them angry. Remembers the smell of vomit overtaking lavender. Vanilla. Remembers dizziness. Remembers the word 'examination'. That's right-something's wrong with him. He's broken. Noctis wants him to be examined but that'll mean going away. Everything ending. Leaving him. 

Prompto wants to scream but can't. He wants to hold on and does, to whoever's holding onto _him._ It feels and smells like earth. Comfort. Love. Ignis. He holds tighter onto Ignis, his fingernails digging into his sanctuary. Prompto wants to claw into Ignis so hard he bleeds because he can't go away. He hates himself for wanting Ignis to bleed but he can't go away. Can't leave him. Can't let him go. Can't. Can't.

Prompto remembers. Remembers Noctis talking about Cor. Noctis is talking to Cor now. He looks at his bandana and feels a nauseating rush of relief, but it doesn't matter. They know. Cor must've told them. Must've told them why he's so sick, why drinking the water is making everything black and painful. He starts to cry and holds onto Ignis tighter, making sounds, wanting to tell them 'don't leave me', 'I'm still the same, I'm still your Prompto'. Hands caress his back.

"Please don't cry any more, little one. We're here. We're with you. We're here."

Prompto finds Ignis' eyes and cries harder. He listens, listens as hard as he can, because their voices are familiar. Loving. They're his. Safe. They aren't leaving. They must know but they aren't leaving. "There's got to be someone other than old man Cor that knows how to handle magitek soldiers," Gladio says, quiet, firm, commanding. Earthy. So they know. They _really_ know. "There's a shit ton of bastards that aren't too friendly towards Niffs, but somebody's gotta know how to whack this shit outta the kid."

"I'll call Cor back and ask him," Noctis sighs. He's worried. They're all worried. They know but they're worried. They care. Everything hurts but they care. They want him. They're not throwing him away. 

Prompto knows. Cor took him to someone whenever he stopped functioning properly. There _is_ someone they can go to. He knows but his words don't work any more. He tries to speak again, tries to tell them thank you, thank you for staying with me, thank you for not hating me, but the only things that come out are tears. He keeps leaking. 

Lips meet his forehead against. Nose. Neck. Collarbone. He shivers and melts against the one holding him. Noctis gets back on the phone, frantic. Angry. He wasn't talking about giving him back to those people-he just wants him to see a doctor. A doctor that will be kind to him. Ignis feels good, so good. Smells good too. Ignis is making his eyelids heavy again but he doesn't have to be afraid. Not any more. They're with him. They're trying to help him. 

Wait. If he can't talk-

Beauty asks him a question, eyes full of wonder. Curiosity. "What is it, little one?"

Prompto looks in his pockets, eyes scrambling. Small sounds pop out of his mouth as he points to Noctis' phone, then to himself. He tries to tell them what he's thinking but words still don't work. Luckily, Gladio hands him his phone. Gladio understood. "There y'go, kid," comes the firm but infinitely gentle voice. The voice that reminds him of the sun meeting the earth. Earth remains next to Beauty as he pushes buttons, hoping to type what he's thinking. Hoping to type what they need to know.

He finishes, eyelids feeling like cement. "Phoenix," Gladio says, reading what's on his screen. Ignis kisses him on the forehead and his cheeks become as red as roses. Ignis mistakes it as part of whatever virus is tormenting him. "The kid wrote 'phoenix' and 'safe word'," Iris' brother reports. He frowns, facing the one holding onto him. The one making him heavy and sleepy again. And he doesn't smell vomit any more. Ignis doesn't hate him.

"Whaddya think it means? Anybody know how t' talk Chocobo? Your Highness?"

"It's a safe word," Noctis replies. Is he done talking to Cor? Is Cor worried about him? Prompto hopes not. He loves Cor but he hopes not. He's already making Noct, Ignis and Gladio worry enough about him. "Cor just told me about it. Said he used to get help whenever Prompto felt under the weather. Whoever responded to it was a friend."

"So what, we just go around town saying the word 'phoenix' until we find someone that knows how to handle a sick bird?"

Prompto laughs. It's a tiny, weak sound. He laughs at Gladio saying nothing but the word 'phoenix' to every one he meets. Then walking away. "Quiet, kid, or I'll be making roast bird for dinner," Noctis' Shield says, not at all angry but playful. Kind. 

Gladio's just as worried about him as Noct and Ignis.

Ignis speaks next. "Thank you for giving our Prompto some much needed relief, but I must say that the proper course of action would be to consult with those of the medical profession. As amusing it would be to see you uttering the word 'phoenix' to every one you encounter, we would save a great deal of time speaking with only those that can provide the proper medical aid."

"Therein lies a dilemma," Noctis frowns, taking his place alongside Ignis. "Sure it's a safe word, and we might get a reaction, but it might be a _bad_ reaction. A reaction that will result in me going on trial for murder. Cor gave me the name of the doctors he used to hit up, in Altissia, but what if they've turned? I'm all for ripping their throats out, but little brother needs help. If I have to go on trial for killing anyone, you guys need a back-up plan."

"I'll hit 'im up," Iris' brother volunteers. Prompto can see him taking out his phone. "He owes me and I figured helpin' out th' kid's probably right up his damn alley, so I'm invitin' him on a date. A drive around town."

The thought of Gladio taking Cor on a date is even funnier than him saying nothing but the word 'phoenix'. Prompto laughs, the sound small at first but growing in volume. Everything still hurts and he still hates himself for throwing up Ignis' stew, but it's funny. Everything's warm and wonderful and funny. "You're on _fire,_ Gladdy," Noctis purrs. "Little brother's getting a kick outta you."

Gladio chuckles. He sounds a little better. Not as angry as before. "Sounds like the kid's havin' a blast at my expense," he growls, the sound fun. Gentle. Ignis goes next, stardust filling his eyes. He sounds happy. 

"The thought of you treating Cor the Immortal to a romantic evening _is_ rather amusing."

"What brought you to _that_ conclusion, Specs? I've got a couple of dates under my belt."

"With members of the opposite sex."

Prompto laughs again, noting where Noctis and Ignis are taking the conversation. "Yeah, so?" Gladio shrugs. Noct and Iggy exchange a small smile. "So you're saying Cor's like a _girl?"_ the prince asks, beaming. Ignis nods as though he's giving a great deal of thought to intricate philosophy. 

"Cor is rather feminine, if you consider his...uh...well, he's..."

Ignis using the word 'uh' made Prompto laugh more. It's hard to laugh but it feels so good. So wonderful. Wanting to help the conversation along, he makes his voice work long enough to say:

"He likes flowers."

They laugh. Prompto goes on laughing, thinking of Noctis' grumpy Shield taking grumpy ol' Cor out to eat. Maybe Ignis can cook them something. Something that smells and tastes like magic. Iggy's cooking is better than everyone's. Yeah. They can have a nice, quiet candlelight dinner with Iggy's food. Talking about Gladio and Cor things. Or talking about nothing at all. That's even funnier. 

Prompto goes on laughing and realizes it hurts. Coming to life hurts. He's still bleeding, everything's still raw and nauseating, but he's coming to life. His laughs soon become sobs because it still hurts. It hurts and they know but they accept him. They still love him. They want to help him. Gladio's going on a date with Cor and they all want to help him. Ignis doesn't hate him for throwing up the delicious stew he worked so hard on. Everything still smells like lavender and love.

Prompto finds his voice again. 

"Are you guys really staying with me? I don't have to go?"

They look at him. Ignis, Noctis and Gladiolus look at him. They look as though they're ready to either cry or burn down the entire kingdom. Then-

"You know, Cor might like a nice bouquet of magnolias."

Gladio eyes Noctis as though he's gone insane. "What pretty, dainty girl doesn't like magnolias?" the prince goes on with a defensive shrug. Ignis gives him a mischievous, breathtaking smile.

"A dinner at Galdin Quay would be most enjoyable. Perhaps I will make reservations once our Prompto has healed."

Prompto wants to go to Galdin Quay on a date with Ignis.

Prompto cries. Darkness overtakes him while he's crying, but he's not afraid any more.


	3. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's heart is racing even faster. Screaming even louder. Nothing hurts any more but he's dizzy and nauseous and _what is even going on right now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis buying the Kingdom Hearts collection for Prompto was inspired by birdsandivory's adorable 'One Week Win', in which Ignis treats the chocobo to Assassin's Creed: Origins. Kingdom Hearts plays a gorgeous piano song called 'Dearly Beloved' when it sits on the menu screen, regardless of which game in the series you're playing, so you're always treated to a peaceful piano masterpiece.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts being chosen was also inspired by one of the chocobo's in-game quips about keys unlocking doors, 'like in the games'.
> 
> Thank you for being a part of this journey!

Prompto's like a light switch for a while, fluttering in and out of consciousness for what seems like eons. He fights to stay awake, fights against the heaviness swallowing his eyelids, but there's always someone turning the lights out. He worries about losing everything the moment his eyelids begin to droop again, but he remembers he's safe, warm, wanted. Loved. The hands are gone. The cold, unfamiliar voices are gone. Everything still hurts, still feels like its bleeding, but he's safe. 

Safe. Everything around him feels, looks and sounds safe. Noctis. Gladio. Ignis. _Ignis._ Ramuh's pounding against the sides of Prompto's head, and Ifrit's burning him from the inside, but there's magic. Warmth. Happiness. A blanket that smells like lavender. Pine. Lips that smell like copper and the earth, pressed against his clammy forehead. Noctis talking about going somewhere with Cor. Cor's going with him. Gladio's going too. They're going somewhere so they can help him. Save him. They aren't throwing him away.

Prompto's stomach churns and he remembers throwing up Ignis' stew. He must've made Noctis' bedroom stink and he was inexcusably disrespectful towards Heaven's Grace. But Ignis was there, right there, holding him. Caressing his back. Smiling. Smelling like strength, kindness, flowers borne upon the stars and dreams borne within the sky. Prompto feels himself smiling at Ignis like an idiot, and he can't understand a word Ignis is saying, but it doesn't matter. He's safe. Safe. Happy. Loved.

Ignis leaves for a while. Something about needing to go to the market before Gladio, Noct and Cor go somewhere. "I'd rather have everything I need before you two morons go about your merry way," Divinity says, elegant, celestial, musical. Prompto understands Ignis then. Holds onto his words. Clings to them. They give life. "Leaving Prompto alone for more than a moment would be most unacceptable."

He tries to use the words 'thank you' again, but they feel blurry. A hand pats his forehead and there's something gently pressed into his hands. It's yellow and has feathers. "There you go, little brother," Noctis tells him, still patting his forehead. Prompto's smile grows even bigger-it's a chocobo plush. A plushie full of love and memories and Noctis. His first friend. The beautiful, whiny, short-tempered prince that gave him a chance at a new, happy life. 

Prompto falls asleep after hearing those words and dreams, clutching the plushie. Dreams of blurry but warm, familiar, loving voices. Dreams of Noctis. Gladio. Gladio smelling like aged wine and rich soil, lips pressing against his forehead. Dreams of a beautiful, radiant young woman dressed in snow white. She's smiling at him with eyes of gentle, jubilant blue. He smiles back. She says something and he can't understand her, but her words are made of love. Clouds and gentle waters. They let him know he's loved and that won't _ever_ change. He feels like he knows her, even though it's the first time she's smiled at him. It's not Cindy. Not any other woman he's seen, either. Certainly not a mom. He never had one of those. Is it Lady Lunafreya? 

She blows him a kiss then disappears on a cloud of stardust. He starts dreaming of Ignis and awakens. His head pounds even harder than before, mostly from waking up way too fast, and a sound of discomfort rolls out of his mouth. He clutches the sides of his head, gritting his teeth, frowning against whoever it was shoving a battering ram on both sides of his skull. Ignis' name rises on his lips but disappears the moment hands are settled on his back, alive with fragrances and divinity and softness. His whole world smells not only of lavender but of sweet pea and cedarwood. Sweet, wonderful earth fills him to the rim, threatening to make him burst. He bounces back and forth between crying and making deep, happy sounds. He imagines those mythical hands tracing his thighs, tracing the contours of his back and filling the holes in his heart. It feels ridiculous for a moment, but then he remembers Ignis can't see what he's thinking about. Noct and Gladio aren't there to tease him about anything. And oh well. Everything's so new, so beautiful, so nice.

Noctis and Gladio say more things before they head out to find Cor. "We'll be right back, kitten, all right?" Iris' brother tells him, ruffling his hair. Prompto tries to say 'yep' but it comes out as a chirp. Oh well. At least it sounds happy. Full of sunshine. 

Noctis tells Ignis things. "Since you're all about taking orders from me, Princess, how's _this_ for an order? Look after little brother for me. I'm going to be with not just one but _two_ shields, so you don't have to worry yourself into an early grave about me while I'm out." He refers to Gladio and Cor. Prompto grins. Gladio and Cor are amazing by themselves. The two of them will form the most kick-ass team in the history of kick-ass teams. Noctis _will_ be safe.

Prompto sees Noctis settling a hand on Ignis' forehead. The prince is smiling. It's a small smile, but it's radiant. Alive with love and stars and valor. "Focus on taking care of Prompto," Noct tells him. "He needs you a hell of a lot more than I do right now, Specs. I'll be fine."

"Have no fear, Noct. As I cherish our beloved Prompto beyond words, I'll keep him safe, now and forever. You have my word."

Prompto's face becomes as red as Ifrit's fire. He hides inside of the blanket that smells and feels like Ignis, smelling it so hard his nose goes raw, heart racing at the speed of light. His new Chocobo buddy goes with him. His stomach does a hundred somersaults and he remembers. Remembers how nice Ignis' hands felt upon his back. His neck. It's nearly impossible to breathe and the happiness flooding him is about to make him sick but he doesn't care. 

His eyelids grow heavy again. He hovers in between dreams and reality. His smile is even bigger than before he doesn't care. So what if he looks like an idiot? They're all still there. Ignis is there, massaging his back with magic. Neck. Forehead. Using things that smell really, really good. Feel good too. Ignis doesn't just know how to cook-he knows how to create anything. He's magic. Celestial magic.

Prompto falls asleep again, smelling like flowers and earth and smiles. His smile is about fifty miles wide but oh well. His head's not hurting any more, and his stomach has stopped churning. When he wakes up he feels like shouting Ignis' name to thank him. Probably ready to confess everything, too. Why not? He's intoxicated with life and love. No better time than the present, Cor always says. But before the perfect confession is conjured up, he recognizes something. Something's playing on Noct's TV. 

Wait. Why is there a picture of Sora on Noctis' TV? What's with Donald and Goofy? Why is there-

He shrieks into his new plushie. Spring's sunshine and Autumn's fragrant magic rush into the room, worried. "Are you all right, little one?" the wonder and grace of life ask. Prompto burrows into his blanket, clutching his stuffed companion.

Ignis is there, standing in the doorway, probably carrying more magic in those magical hands. Shining with light that transcends that of a meteor's. Prompto can't look at him because of the piano music coming out of the nearby TV. Because of memories and lavender. Ignis vowing to look after him no matter what. Prompto remembers imagining Ignis' hands against his thighs and really can't come out of his blanket because if he does, he'll die. "Help me," he whimpers to his new feathered friend. Unfortunately-

A hand is settled on top of his head. Heaven speaks again. "Are you in need of care, Prompto? Please let me know. I'll do whatever I can to soothe your wounds."

Prompto's voice is tiny and shrill. His words work, thank the Six, but his heart won't stop trying to claw its way out of his chest. "You probably shouldn't," he replies, clutching his bird friend even harder. He's trying to push certain images out of his mind but it's not working. And Ignis is close, so close. _Too_ close. Where's Noctis? Why won't he save him?

"And where did the new Kingdom Hearts collection come from? Last time I checked, Noct didn't have it!"

Of course Noctis didn't have it. Noct would give him the world but just hadn't given him the remastered Kingdom Hearts collection because Prompto would've felt like too much of a nerd telling him about it. Sure Noct humored him over the Assassin's Creed series, but telling him about a game in which people saved the world with keys? A game packed with Disney characters and storylines about the power of your heart? No way he could tell the Crown Prince about such a cheesy, ridiculous series. But then, where did it come from?

"I purchased it for you, love," was the casual, melodious response, sounding very much like the first kiss of Spring. "The Crown Prince of Lucis asked me to keep you in good spirits and good health. Supplying you with entertainment falls within nurturing your spirit, so I thought of buying you a game to enjoy. Was my choice satisfactory, Prompto?"

Prompto's heart is racing even faster. Screaming even louder. Nothing hurts any more but he's dizzy and nauseous and _what is even going on right now?_ Is he really _all alone_ with Ignis? Did they all really, really want him around? Was his barcode really unimportant to them? Did Noctis really gift Ignis to him? How did Ignis even know he liked Kingdom Hearts? Ignis knows everything there is to know about everything but how. Does. He. _Know?_ What's happening?

He makes unhappy, excited, frightened whimpers inside of his blanket, still clutching his Chocobo plushie. He doesn't understand what's happening but Ignis needs an answer. "I love it," he says. His voice is tinier than before. Filled with hope, panic, dizziness. He peeks out from underneath his blanket, still holding his plushie, making it so Ignis only sees his eyes. Their eyes meet and gentleness surges through Prompto like electricity, like sunshine, like life-giving water.

"Splendid. I'm certain you can't wait to start your adventures, so I'll leave you to it. I'm brewing you some more herbal tea, and oh, your brothers are out and about. They've recruited Cor in the search for medical aid. In the meantime, you're in my care. Are you well right now, little one?"

"Sorry, Iggy. I dunno how t'answer that," Prompto squeaks, burying his face back into his plushie. His cheeks, chest, arms-everything's on fire. It feels like his flesh is about to fall off his bones because everything's so hot. He remembers the stew and feels a sharp, malevolent pang.

"Sorry about your veggie medley too. I loved it, I really, really did, but..."

Beauty speaks again and the voice is soft. Apologetic. Ignis sounds sad and shouldn't be sad. "Never you mind, small one. I shouldn't have given you something so harsh. Rest assured, it'll be gentle offerings from now on."

Prompto throws off his blanket. His Chocobo is still an anchor, the gift of life keeping him steady and safe. Keeping the fibers of his world together. A cockroach peering into the face of Heaven shouldn't be allowed, but Ignis is sad. Worried. It wasn't his fault he couldn't keep the stew down! "Anything you make makes me feel better," he whimpers, trying not to make his voice sound so small. But at least his words are still working. He wants to use more before they _stop_ working. Wants to keep talking to Ignis. Wants to steer the subject onto something that won't have Ignis' face dressed in beautiful astonishment.

"So, um, do you have everything you need? I know you're staying here for a while, and, um, I'm sure Noct won't mind if you use some of his pillows 'n blankets but you might have a favorite pillow or something back at home. I'll be okay here if you need to run and get something. I've got my friend here," he chirps, holding up the smiling Chocobo plush. "See? He'll keep me company!"

Ignis' face is a mythical myriad of emotions, all of them so strong, so breathtakingly beautiful, it hurts Prompto to look into the advisor's eyes. He looks sad, grateful, surprised and angry, all at once, and it's like looking straight into the heart of the heavens. "Thank you, little one, but I've got everything I need," he says, then kisses Prompto's forehead. 

Nausea rushes through the photographer like electricity from Ramuh's punch, forcing him to take a deep breath. Everything suddenly starts to hurt again but it's a strange, exhilarating feeling. He feels as though he's bleeding and about to burst, but at the same time he's coming out of the womb. A _real_ womb, not the womb inside a laboratory. "Perhaps I'll make you a bath," Beauty says, gentle and worried, misunderstanding the look on Prompto's face. 

Prompto opens his mouth to speak, trying to tell him he's okay, but his words are gone again. Summer's grace lifts him out of the bed and carries him into the bathroom, his voice comforting, tender, beautiful as everything inside of him comes up. It hurts, bleeds, but the warmth doesn't leave. The warmth holds him until it's all gone, washes off his mouth with a towel, then makes him a bath. 

Prompto's too far gone off of pain, dizziness, nausea and adrenaline to protest, so the bath happens. He falls asleep soon afterwards, still hurting but not hurting as much. Smiling. The familiar, gentle piano medley of Kingdom Hearts lulls him into a cleansing dream state. Him holding the Chocobo he got from Noctis all the while.

\-------------------------------

Nothing's right when his eyes open. Everything's too quiet, too still. 

The Kingdom Hearts collection is still on the menu screen, its uplifting piano medley, but that's all there is. There's no lavender. No Autumn. No Spring. No Ignis.

He gets out of bed. It takes a few minutes but his legs do work. So do his arms. Every piece of him hurts but he can make his body work long enough for him to reach Ignis. 

He takes one step at a time. Each one is harder than the last but he keeps moving. Keeps thinking about Ignis. He remembers telling Ignis to go home in case he needed something, but everything feels off. Wrong. It hurts to breathe but Prompto wants to make sure Noct's caretaker is okay.

Ah. Ignis is sitting in the living room, facing away from him, planted on the couch. Is he asleep? 

No.

Ignis is-

Crying.


	4. Lightbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven wraps his arms around him, then laces the side of his neck in kisses. Even more of Ramuh's lightning shoots through Prompto as the beauty of the seasons speaks, still pulsing with magic and life but also filled with hurt. Anger. Sadness. "Forgive me, little one," the seasons tell him, tightening their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with Prompto Protection and Ignis Worship in mind because Ignis just oozes radiance. Valor. Brilliance. Shakespearean poetry. If you need a reminder, just watch the latest Episode Ignis trailer. That will help you remember just how amazing Iggy is. :)

Electricity tears through Prompto as though he's made out of paper. Heaviness is spreading through him again, dragging him under a black, murky wave of poison, but he _has_ to reach Ignis. Ignis is doing something he never thought Ignis would do. Ignis is-

Crying. 

His lungs scream for air but he keeps going. Lightning and thunder are shredding his insides, but he keeps going. Has to. The heavens are hurting. There has to be _something_ he can do, say, think, feel to stop it. Prompto decides he'll surrender everything to the Six to stop Ignis from crying. Every inch of him is bleeding and burning but Ignis is crying and he hates it.

Beauty's name leaves Prompto's lips in a frail, fretful whisper. Time, earth, space and stars don't answer, leaving the photographer suspended in mid-air. Prompto takes another climb up a mountain to kneel in front of the other, then wraps Ignis in an embrace. The defective unit's falling apart and he hates himself for doing so, but he's going to do everything he can to stop Ignis' tears. So he hugs him, as hard as he can. Hugs him with everything he has left. Knows he's weak but puts his heart, mind and whatever is left of his body into stopping Ignis' tears. What happened? Is Noctis okay? Did something happen to Gladio? Was Ignis crying over something or someone he knew nothing of? 

Heaven wraps his arms around him, then laces the side of his neck in kisses. Even more of Ramuh's lightning shoots through Prompto as the beauty of the seasons speaks, still pulsing with magic and life but also filled with hurt. Anger. Sadness. "Forgive me, little one," the seasons tell him, tightening their embrace. 

"If only I could make it right. If only I could erase the phantoms that haunt you. Please forgive me for being so completely and utterly useless."

In no universe was Ignis even remotely useless. He's anything but useless. He's beauty and warmth and comfort and daybreak. He's lavender petals and earth and kindness. He's also hurting because of Prompto and that shouldn't be happening. It can't be happening because malfunctioning units don't deserve to be happy. They don't deserve to have their minds consumed by chilling, electric euphoria. They definitely don't have the right to be so close to the heavens' core.

But Prompto stays. He doesn't want to let go. Ignis' tears need to stop and _he_ wants to be the one to stop them. He-

_"Bloody hell! What in the seven hells am I doing?!"_

A shriek pops out of the unit's mouth once he's lifted into fragrant, strong arms. Prompto tries to use words in protest but all he can make are sounds. Where is ignis taking him? He can't go anywhere yet! Ignis is still sad, and all because of _him!_ "How utterly rotten of me," the Crown's Advisor groans, charting his bundle back into Noct's bedroom. Prompto's trying to climb out of his grip but nothing's working. Except for his tiny sounds.

"I'm ever so sorry, little one, but I've got to get you back to bed!"

Prompto finds his voice long enough to shout: _"No, wait, I can't! Not until you're okay! I wanna stay with you until you're okay! You're crying and it's all my fault so I gotta stay! Put me down!"_

Everything's blurry. Weird. Breathtaking. Feverish and cold. There's too much of everything, all at once, but he keeps going. Keeps using words. Keeps breathing despite everything bleeding, screaming, churning. "I don't wanna go back until you're okay," he repeats as Ignis sets him on his feet, supporting him by holding up his waist.

"You're upset and I wanna help. Especially because it's my fault."

The chef's voice turns firm. "Nothing is your fault, Prompto. I worry over you because I _care_ for you."

The words come out of him too fast. Pour out of him like water from the heavens. He should be happy they work but he isn't. He's mortified. He sounds stupid and should stop talking, should just stop everything, but the words keep coming out of him. "I care about you too," he says, lungs aching for air, heart screaming. Dizzy. 

"You mean _everything_ t' me, Iggy. You're warm and awesome and great and you're always so nice t'me, so I gotta pay you back by doin' somethin'. Even if you just lemme stay by your side, I gotta help. Please lemme help. And you _aren't_ useless. You're never gonna be anything but super awesome and helpful. So-"

Something odd happens. There's a laugh. A beautiful, happy laugh, followed by a smile.

"Why, Prompto, you certainly know how to charm a fellow."

"I just wanna charm _you,_ babe," Prompto pants, cheeks as red as Ifrit's blood, heart well on its way to flying through his throat. The more he talks, the dumber he sounds-and he knows it. But he keeps on talking. Keeps on reaching. It might be the pain driving him on, or the herbal rub, or adrenaline, but he keeps on using his words regardless.

"I just want _you._ I want you t' be _happy._ I want...I wanna, um, take you out to the arcade or somethin' and treat you to a super awesome day. Just you 'n me. Maybe I could take you to Galdin Quay or somewhere else that's really, really nice. Y'know? We could watch fireworks 'n stuff at Altissia. It would be me sayin' thanks for takin' such good care o' me. I want..."

It hurts even more. Everything hurts. Chest, eyes, hands, hair. Words. It all hurts and he just wants it to stop. 

"Y'know, never mind. Sorry. Just...can we just pretend this conversation never happened?"

Prompto can't look at Ignis. Can't even be anywhere near him. His stomach churns as though Belial's possessing it, wreaking havoc on whatever is left of him. He hurts and he's tired of hurting. Tired of hoping, believing, reaching, being. He-

Doesn't see the gentle scowl on Ignis' face.

"I'd rather continue it, if you don't mind. After all, I have my heart set on sharing a dinner at Galdin Quay with you. I hear they have a most marvelous midnight special."

Prompto stops breathing. Stops being. Time stops. Everything stops. Ignis is all there is. Smiling, warm, _blushing_ Ignis. "I've been fond of you for quite some time, little one," the heavens tell him, his voice a happy, musical murmur. A song that introduces him to the shores meeting the sky. To the stars kissing the earth. 

"I find your kind spirit and infectious energy rather refreshing. Always have. I was blind to your brilliance at the beginning of our journey, but now I see things quite clearly. I also find you incredibly attractive. I just refrained from revealing my affections out of insecurities. You see...I did not believe myself to be worthy of your attention. I still don't."

"In _what_ universe are _you_ unworthy of _me?!_ Have you LOOKED in a mirror lately?! Do you even know HOW to look at yourself in the mirror?! What is even happening right now?!"

Ignis thinks he's attractive. Wants to go on a date with him. Has feelings for him. In what universe was any of that supposed to make sense? Why was the ground moving so fast? Why how who where's Noctis what when _whaaaaaaaaaaat?!_

Ignis says things to him but he doesn't understand them. 

Prompto lets out a loud, long scream, calling for Noctis, then is lost to the darkness.


	5. Pre-Destined Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was drawn back to my studies after a painfully short amount of time. I returned to them with no small amount of reluctance. I was heavily occupied for the next couple of days, but couldn't stop thinking of the boy that had invited me to play."
> 
> Ignis shares memories that turn out to be electrifying revelations. Revelations leading him to Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Ignis tells Prompto was inspired by Lunafreya's connection to Noctis.
> 
> So Ignis Day is coming up, in December. December 13th, I think. I adore him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it past the first ten minutes of Episode Prompto, so I probably won't make it past the tutorial in Episode Ignis. I mean, I turned on the cutscene in which Ardyn was forcing Prompto to meet his 'father' and turned it off after five seconds because nope. Couldn't handle it.
> 
> Episode Ignis is going to be great.
> 
> I'll probably just watch the trailer a thousand more times and call it quits.

Prompto's first instinct upon awakening is to scream, but the heaviness swallowing him makes it impossible to move his lips. He knows he's safe, knows he's surrounded by love and comfort, but he remembers what just happened and wants to let out another long, loud scream. Wants to call out for Noctis again. But disbelief just comes out in tiny shrieks. No matter how many times he replays it, none of it ever makes sense. 

One shriek after the other pops out of him as he burrows into his blanket, clutching his Chocobo plushie, inwardly thanking Noct for giving him such a life-saving gift. Arrows strike him because Noctis is gone, along with Gladio, but then he remembers how Cor is with them. They'll be safe. Prompto misses them but they'll be back soon, and they'll all be together again. So back to the problem at hand. There are quite a few problems he can't wrap his fingers around: Ignis calling him 'attractive', Ignis saying he has feelings for him, his stomach churning and Ignis making absolutely no sense whatsoever. His heart's racing faster than any Chocobo could ever dream of flying, his head's tumbling inside and outside-everything feels weird, electrifying, nauseating. 

There's still piano music coming from Noctis' Playstation 4. He hasn't even touched the Kingdom Hearts collection yet, and Ignis went through the trouble of buying it for him. That's right-Ignis. Beauty, safety, warmth, calm. Ignis. Ignis sitting on the couch, crying. Face contorted with pain. Anger. Things that shouldn't have been there. Things that were there because of _him._

Prompto begins to throw the blanket off, then feels his fingers meet with the fingers of another. Those fingers, gentle, kind, alive with love and promise, slowly remove the blanket from an alarmed, frozen bundle of nerves and their eyes meet. With the Chocobo plushie as their only witness, time and fate cease to be as they gaze at each other, Prompto unable to believe anything taking place. Every part of him keeps aching but everything's frozen, being rewritten, starting over. "I'm afraid I've been nothing but trouble for you, little one," Heaven chuckles, the sound like stardust sprinkled across the night sky. Stardust fills the eyes of the heavens, infinite and bewitching. 

"But I'm at a loss. You found me in distress and offered your assistance, despite your less-than-satisfactory condition, yet you were caught completely off-guard by the depth of my affection."

"Yeah, well, the depth of your affection is kinda weirdin' me out," Prompto admits breathlessly. His words work again but he doesn't even realize it. He's falling into Ignis' eyes but doesn't turn away or bury himself back into his blanket. He's not even holding onto his new Chocobo friend. It's time for him to step up and untangle everything, without Noctis. Without running. 

"I mean, c'mon, Iggy. Yeah, my head's all clogged up and I feel like I've been infected with some kind of Resident Evil virus, but that woulda been wild on any ol' day, babe. I feel like I'm in some weird, freaky universe where nothing makes sense." Prompto's voice turns venomous, with none of them venom directed at Ignis, all of it directed at himself. "Wanna at least tell me _why_ you think I'm worth your time? Aren't you, like, swamped with thousands of love letters from a ka-grillion people that deserve you waaaaay more than I ever will? You've gotta be datin' _someone,_ right?"

Ignis looks hurt. Frustrated. He's hurting and Prompto should care but can't. He's too busy being angry, angry at the thought of someone so beautiful, so incredible and breathtaking being with a roach like him. "Not at all, Prompto," he replies, each syllable encased in hurt. He frowns, looking like he's trying to remember something, but comes up empty-handed. 

"I've attracted a bizarre amount of attention, but I've never returned any of it. Not even _once._ And no, it's not just because of my duty to our darling Noctis. It's because I've only ever had strong feelings for _you."_

Prompto sighs, rolling his eyes. He's so euphoric over everything coming out of Ignis' mouth, he's nauseous-and he hates it. Hates being so wildly, insanely happy when he deserved not even a drop of happiness. "Yeah, still not making any sense here in Crazyland," he groans, settling back into his blanket. He takes his plushie back into his arms, seeking strength. Reassurance. But things continue to be confusing beyond measure. "It started in the gardens," Ignis continues, still incomprehensible but sending lightning bolts through Prompto's blood. The gardens. The Crown Gardens? What did the gardens have to do with-

"There was a boy, a boy playing with a collection of action figures. A boy with freckles and hair made of gold. I abandoned my studies one afternoon, in need of fresh air, and...I discovered him, sitting him in a pool of light. He was alone but there was the most brilliant smile on his face. I heard of a boy from Cor, a young one he rescued from the most atrocious laboratories, and it was the boy I found in the gardens."

Prompto's stomach lurched. Violently.

"I didn't want to disturb him or frighten him, so I watched him from afar. Whenever I took a peek, he was always there. Alone and frail, but playing with his toys as though they were sacred treasures. Forgive me, I don't remember what they were, but they brought that boy immense joy. Out of tremendous curiosity, I approached the boy one afternoon. I frightened him for a moment, and he looked as though the slightest misstep would shatter him, but he gave me that smile. Then he invited me to play with him. I did so, but was only able to engage in play for a few minutes. It was an odd feeling, playing with those small, simple toys with another, but...I must say, I had... _fun._ "

"I was drawn back to my studies after a painfully short amount of time. I returned to them with no small amount of reluctance. I was heavily occupied for the next couple of days, but couldn't stop thinking of the boy that had invited me to play. As soon as I got an opportunity to do so, I sought him-but he couldn't be found. Cor had fled as well. I was crestfallen, believing I'd never see him again, but then I met him _again_ several years later. On the school grounds."

Prompto's face is pure white. His hands and arms are pure white. Everything's white. Nauseating. Heavy.

"So much had changed since our last encounter. I said nothing to him, of course, content with observing him from afar. After all, mortals mingling with the divine is most unacceptable. I was only able to observe him for a few moments before Noct and I were drawn back into our studies, but his short interaction with our prince brought Noct to life. In a way that was rather similar to the sensations _I_ felt, playing with his toys. I brushed off that ephemeral encounter, focused on the duties at hand, but then we met _again._ Right here, in Noct's kitchen. In no more than the blink of an eye."

"He smiled at me, just as he had in the gardens. He was still as shy as he was back then, but still full of life. Asked me if I needed help in preparing dinner. He was ruthless in belittling himself, saying he had absolutely no culinary skills whatsoever, but was adamant about assisting me. He didn't remember me-of course he didn't. Why would he when we met a lifetime ago? But I didn't mind. I was merely happy to see him again. Concerned about him leading Noct away from his studies, but happy to see him again nonetheless."

"I've been intrigued with that boy ever since. Captivated by how someone could be so pure, so enchanting, while I was drawn deeper into a world of conspiracies. Mayhem. Political quarrel. It was refreshing, being around that boy. It still is. I am ashamed of how long it has taken me to decipher my feelings as romantic longing, though."

...

"Prompto, are you still with me? You're looking rather _pale._ Shall I brew you more medicine?"

"You already knew."

The words are breathless, weak, frantic. They're falling apart, his voice is falling apart, so he uses them again. "You already knew. You've known this whole time."

Ignis' eyes widen. "About your background? Yes. I just never paid it any mind-until now."

"And you didn't tell the others. You didn't tell Noct or Gladio."

"No, because I felt it was of no importance."

Ignis says more things, sounding angry, but Prompto can't understand them. He can't understand anything. His chest and fingers are so heavy, holding them up is an excruciating assignment. He's trying to put everything together but he can't. It's too hard. Nothing's working. Dizzy. Heavy. Churning. Hurt. Hurt hurt hurt happiness so much happiness dizziness _hurt._ Ignis is supposed to be protecting Noctis but he didn't tell him about becoming friends with a freak of nature because it wasn't important. Ignis trusted him. Ignis cared about him. Ignis worried about him.

Ignis.

Words. Voice. Nothing works. Prompto tries to talk but nothing comes out. It's all gone. He begins to cry, trembling, mind replaying Ignis' words over and over again, trying to make sense of them, trying to find the hidden joke in there but unable to find even a tiny one. "I'm ever so sorry, small one," Noctis' advisor says, bringing him into his arms. Their eyes meet and Ignis' eyes violently knock the rest of Prompto's air out of his lungs.

"I've made you cry. Forgive me, pet."

Prompto tries to use words again, but only one works. It's a name.

"Ignis..."

Prompto can't do anything but weep. He weeps until he falls asleep again-

All the while in Heaven's arms.


	6. Sanctuary-After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's going to be better in no time. He feels it. His body is as light as a feather, his stomach isn't churning any more, and the voices are gone. The cold, cruel voices and unfamiliar hands are gone. He's _home._ The young goddess in his dreams was right-he's surrounded by love and is feeling a thousand times better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for being a part of Prompto's journey! :)
> 
> This chapter was named after Kingdom Hearts 2's ending theme.

Ignis is breaking things.

Well, that's what it sounds like, anyway. Prompto laughs at the sounds coming out of Noct's kitchen, the grunts of frustration and elegant protests against whatever force is preventing Beauty from working his magic. The essence of the seasons sounds frustrated but his noises are wonderful. Magical and tranquil. Prompto feels magical and tranquil, safe and sound in a world made of Heaven's Grace. "Sounds like someone's having a blast," he chuckles at the plushie in his arms. "Maybe we should go see what's up. Come on, lil' buddy."

Prompto leaps out of bed. He surprises himself, as he must've spent a thousand years feeling heavier than Insomnia's full moon. He doesn't feel heavy but light, indescribably, wonderfully light, nauseating euphoria and adrenaline being drilled into him all at once. He doesn't have to worry Ignis at the moment because the heaviness is gone, and he doesn't have to cough up his insides again. Nothing's bleeding any more, either. He's slowly coming up out of a fog, but sleepiness is the _least_ of his worries. If only Noct and Gladio could see him!

The Chocobo is tucked into Prompto's arms before he takes off, humming the melody that's still coming from Kingdom Hearts' menu screen. He puts one foot in front of the other easily! He'll be as good as new in no time! And he's on his way to the kitchen, to see Ignis. Ignis! Beautiful, wonderful, astounding Ignis. The most beautiful two-legged creature to ever exist in the history of ever. The very creature that admitted to having feelings for him. _Him._ Him, of all people! Prompto Argentum!

Noctis and Gladio are still gone, but they'll be back soon. They're okay because they're with Cor. Definitely nothing to worry about there! What's going on with Ignis, then? Prompto arrives in the kitchen, plushie in hand, and finds Ignis wrestling with something. His face is distorted with frustration.

Prompto chuckles. He loves Ignis' faces. He loves _everything_ about Ignis.

"You okay there, baby?"

The response is instant. "No I'm bloody well _not,"_ the advisor growls, the sound of his voice not at all cruel but bewitching. Stunning. Prompto looks at his plushie with a smile, then eyes the source of Ignis' frustration. What is it? A _can opener?_ "I thought I'd make you a light dessert to celebrate the improvements in your condition, but this devious wretch is making my life difficult," Autumn's light touch grunts. A beaming photographer steps forward to assist and sets his plush friend on a nearby counter, but-

_"And what do you think you're doing?! Back to bed this instant! Back, I say!"_

A glowing Prompto kisses Ignis' cheek. "It's okay, Iggy," he says soothingly. His voice is scratchy and weak, but it works. He can talk. He can walk. He can be with Ignis. So he keeps on going. Prompto keeps on smiling.

"I'm feelin' pretty good right now. Haven't felt this great in, like, ever. Lemme give it a go."

Blushing and smiling, Prompto takes the can opener with a 'one, two, three'. Success! His hands work, and he helped Ignis. The day's a pretty amazing one so far! It gets even better a moment later. "Thank you, lovely," the chef at his side purrs, kisses the stars on his cheek and gently relieves him of the opened can. 

"Oh. By the way, those half-witted blaggards you call brothers are on their way home. Cor will be coming with them. They managed to find a cure for your sickness, pet."

Prompto's heart does two things: it sings and sinks at the same time. While he can't wait to see the three of them, he loves being alone with Ignis. The astoundingly beautiful creature that just confessed to having feelings for him. Ah, oh well. Guess they'd have more time to be alone in the future, what with the two of them da-

"Perhaps you should sit down. You look uneasy."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Prompto pants, grabbing his plushie and taking a nearby seat at the living room table. Smiling, beaming from the inside out, he watches Ignis work. He feels a little heavy, and his chest hurts, but it's probably just from all of the stomach churning. Nothing hurts, nothing's bleeding, everything's working. Everything's right. Safe. Warm. There's just something he needs to get off his chest. And it's not asking about the dessert. He loves it when Ignis' dishes are mysterious.

He loves Ignis. 

"So, um...guess I should tell you I'm...I'm kinda sorta really totally super dee duper in love with you too." He buries his face in his Chocobo plushie. "Sorry I didn't remember you from before." 

"Never you mind. Such a small crime in the face of the overwhelming good you've granted me. Do you enjoy lemon or lime?"

The voice that comes out of Prompto is shrill from giddiness. Gods, does it feel good to have Ignis all to himself. To have Ignis care so much about him. "Lemon," he chirps. He knows he sounds silly but wow, he's too dizzy with happiness to care. A million questions rise onto his trembling lips, each one clamoring for attention, but only one makes it out.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with me? I mean, Iggy, you're...you're _amazing_ and I'm...well..."

The steel in Ignis' voice is lethal. "You're what? Oh, never mind. I'd rather not have you finish that statement. Let it be known, though, that I will not tolerate my romantic partner belittling himself any longer. If I cannot refer to myself as useless, you are not allowed to even _utter_ such debauchery against yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah and maybe I should go take another bath because I shouldn't say everything else I really wanna say right now so I guess I'll go and take my bath and maybe play some Kingdom Hearts and wait for your super yummy dessert, 'kay? Okay. Off I go."

Prompto bolts out of the living room before Ignis can even utter a syllable, feverish enough to have the skin fall off his bones. Blushing, beaming, happy, completely and utterly happy, he carries his plush friend into the bathroom and turns on the water. Ignis asks him something but he can't answer. The blood rushing through his head makes thinking difficult. His heart pounding makes thinking, speaking and everything else difficult. He finds his voice long enough to say: "I'm okay, babe, I'll be out in a bit," then shrieks because _wow,_ his chest is tight. Everything is clear and warm and just absolutely _wonderful._

He was seconds away from asking Ignis to marry him, which would have ruined everything, but enough about that. Time to go back to being completely and utterly happy with everything that just happened. 

Prompto starts humming his favorite Chocobo song, then he starts singing it out loud.  
\----------------------------------

He wakes up and hears Noctis. Gladio, too.

Everything's blurry and seems so far away, plus his words don't work, but he knows he's safe. He smiles, burying himself in his big, lavender-scented blanket, knowing he's safe. Wanted. Loved. And Noctis is home. Gladio is home. Cor is there too. Cor sounds even further away than Noct and Gladio, but he's there. He's talking to Ignis about something. Dinner, maybe.

His Chocobo buddy is tucked in his arms. There's a bouquet of yellow, softly scented flowers next to him, sitting beside a few gift boxes. Noctis is playing something-Kingdom Hearts-under Gladio's instructions. Gladio's never played it before but he's such a hot shot. He knows what he's doing.

Prompto cries softly, but he's happy. He's warm and glowing and _happy._ Everyone is there. Safe. Everyone wants him. Ignis wants him. His brothers are home. So is Cor. The heaviness is gone and it's probably almost time to eat. Yummy!

He's going to be better in no time. He feels it. His body is as light as a feather, his stomach isn't churning any more, and the voices are gone. The cold, cruel voices and unfamiliar hands are gone. He's _home._ The young goddess in his dreams was right-he's surrounded by love and is feeling a thousand times better.

Other people are afraid of people like him. And that still makes him sad. But the ones he loves love him. Noctis. Cor. Gladio. Ignis. _Ignis._

Ignis.

Prompto sits up, Chocobo in arms, and starts telling Noctis how to find the next Summon. Seconds later, he's covered in hugs, kisses and hands ruffling his hair. Cor's there too. So is Ignis.

Prompto cries while smiling.


	7. End: How to Deal with Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"If all I can do is cut out my eyes and give 'em to him, then gods damn it, that's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do,"_ Prompto snarls, his voice shrill with anger, hurt, heartbreak. _"Back off! Lemme go, Noct!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning quote comes from an Episode Ignis trailer I saw today, spoken by Ignis himself to King Regis.
> 
> A chapter based on Ignis may be a bit of a shock, after the entire project was based on Prompto, but with Episode Ignis right around the corner, I wanted this project to branch off into a Promnis project that might be called 'How to Fight for Your Chocobo and Prince'. I'm also considering 'How to Love Ignis Scientia'. I still haven't seen Episode Prompto, and I only succeeded in watching about five seconds of Episode Ignis' introductory cutscenes, but I want the second branch of this to be inspired by Ignis Day, December 13th. Whatever it'll be called, it'll feature more of the backstory between little Prompto and little Ignis, splashes of their time together as a happy couple, and of course the disastrous calamity that will occur in Episode Ignis.
> 
> Thank you for reading this adventure. Don't forget to celebrate the magnificence that is Ignis Scientia and the adorable magic that is Prompto Argentum, not just this month but _every day._

_"It seems...I must ask your forgiveness."_

\----------------------------------

His feet are rooted against the last vestige of creation, on the edge of all that remains. Every inch of him is screaming, bleeding, burning from within, but no matter how hard he longs for the light, night continues its promise of being eternal. Everything he fought to protect, the warm, glittering light that once lit up his very being, has been replaced with deafening darkness. Frigid, all-consuming silence. 

It's cold, the ground he's rooted against. His fingers are trembling as he scrambles for a way to regain his composure, scrambles for a way to regain the facade he controlled for so many years, but not even the breath coming from within belongs to him any more. Everything has fallen into the hands of the unknown, and against such tides he is helpless. He is the manifestation of his greatest fears.

It's cold, the blood flowing through his veins. Fear and grief have taken over all, ridding him of the fiery valor associated with his name. Waves of an arctic moon rush through him as he stands before a door-the only thing separating him from Prompto and Noctis. With everything he fought so hard to protect slipping through his fingers, the valiant, invincible Ignis Scientia tries to fight off the ice creeping through him but fails. All he can do is listen. Stand within the darkness that envelops him.

Ignis is anything but a paragon of perfection as he stands on the other side of Noctis and Prompto, heart trembling, eyes, heart and mind consumed by sable torment. The voice that meets his ears is one he fell in love with eons ago, a voice that should've remained blissful, warm and vibrant. A melody that had become sad, burdened with pain beyond measure. "Everything's gone to shit and there's not a damn thing I can do about it," Heaven weeps, hurting, bleeding, raw. Haunted. The essence of the seasons endured so much over the last couple of days, but he remains worried about those around him. The ones that granted him a new chance at life. Gladiolus is gone, most likely not wanting to be anywhere near a crippled creature that couldn't possibly be considered human. Noctis and Prompto are all that remain.

"Fuck, Noct, it hurts, it fuckin' hurts _so much!_ Lady Luna's gone, I couldn't do anything for you and Ignis, gods damn it, _Ignis!_ Ignis is hurting and I couldn't do a damn thing for him! I promised him, Noct, I promised him I'd always be there for him, and what did I do? I let him down! _I fucking let him down, Noct! I let him down when he needed me the most!"_

The voice he fought to protect, the voice he cherished as the voice of a beloved younger brother, speaks next. The one wielding the voice is in immense pain, bleeding just as much as Prompto is. 

"None of this is _your_ fault. You can't blame yourself for shit you couldn't control!"

The loss, the hurt, the frustration-it all swells within Prompto's voice. The beautiful, warm, melodious voice that should have remained vibrant. Peaceful. It hurts to listen, hurts to know that he's behind so much of Prompto's pain, but he can't move. Can't open the door to comfort his prince. The young man he's been madly, wildly, hopelessly infatuated with for eons. "Useless, so fucking useless, there's got to be _something_ I can do for him," the chocobo grunts. Then there are noises. Angry, helpless movements. A prince trying to calm his young brother down. A cry breaks through the heavens a second later. 

_"Prompto! Stop it! What in the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop!"_

There are more angry noises. Sounds of a struggle, a clash between longing and nightmares. Ignis should be in there, should be putting a stop to it, should be the voice of reason, but he remains on the other side of the door. _"If all I can do is cut out my eyes and give 'em to him, then gods damn it, that's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do,"_ Prompto snarls, his voice shrill with anger, hurt, heartbreak. _"Back off! Lemme go, Noct!"_

Noctis continues to collide with a screaming, sobbing Prompto on the other side of the door. Ignis wants to open the door but doesn't. The struggle between prince and chocobo soon stops, with the latter ending up in even more tears, weeping himself raw in Noctis' arms. Both continue to hurt on the other side of the door, having only each other for comfort. Ignis hopes, with whatever is left of his soul, that Prompto didn't succeed in even giving himself a scratch.

Ignis wants to open the door but doesn't. He walks away, cane in hand, into a world he no longer knows. Away from those he loves beyond all reason, beyond all measure, beyond comprehension.

The dream he fought so hard to protect has come to an end, and all he can do is walk away.


End file.
